Kefla (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power)= Summary Kefla is the Potara fusion between Caulifla and Kale, and is the secret weapon of Universe 6 in a last-ditch attempt to win the Tournament of Power, forming after the two were almost eliminated by Goku. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 2-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: Kefla Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan, Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Energy Sensing, Transformation, Danmaku, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, and Reactive Power Level, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) Attack Potency: Likely Multiverse level (Sent Universe Survival Saga Super Saiyan God Goku was capable of contending with [[Dyspo (Canon)/Paleomario66|Dyspo] flying with only a single punch. Noted to contain the combined total power of Caulifla and Kale, multiplied by "tens of times," as mentioned by Vados) | Multiverse level (As a Super Saiyan, she forced a Super Saiyan Blue Goku who had broken his limits to use the Kaio-ken, and defeated him with a surprise attack to the head. Later, this form was described by Whis as acting as a catalyst similar to the SSJB Kaio-ken x20 Spirit Bomb, which had served as the original basis for Goku's awakening of Ultra Instinct) | Multiverse level (When fighting vs Ultra Instinct Goku, a confident Super Saiyan 2 Kefla stated she could "blow away an entire universe in one shot", and Piccolo commented that her power had surpassed the level that Goku had previously reached when fighting Jiren. This is further supported by both increasing their power in response to each other. At her absolute maximum strength, it was stated that not even a more adept UI Goku would have been capable of surviving one of her blasts, although he was fatigued and still able to effortlessly dodge each of her attacks) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Universe Survival Saga Super Saiyan God Goku, who was nearly as fast as Dyspo.) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before. Able to keep up with SSJB Kaioken Goku) | At least Massively FTL+ (Significantly faster before, though still no match for Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Likely Multiverse level (Effortlessly fought Super Saiyan God Goku in base.) | Multiverse level (As a Super Saiyan, she was able to take blows from Super Saiyan Blue Goku using Kaioken.) | Multiverse level (When in SSJ2, she was capable of taking attacks from a fatigued Ultra Instinct empowered Goku, although she was later instantaneously defeated by a last-ditch Kamehameha) Stamina: Very high (Can fight for an hour before defusing. Goku commented that her power was "massive," and had "no limit," and Kefla herself noted that she sensed, "infinite power," bubbling from within her) Range: Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal+ with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: The fusion time limit, her own overconfidence. Key: Base | SSJ1 Kefla | SSJ2 Berserk Kefla NOTE: Despite SSJ2 Kefla giving a fight to UI Goku, she should not be above him. UI Goku blasted them right out of their fusion, shattering the Potara to dust, casually dodged all her attacks, and was far more exhausted than when he fought Jiren, which Whis had emphasized on. To add onto this, if Kefla were stronger than UI Goku, Beerus would have been far more worried, since a fighter that's not too far behind Jiren has appeared, but he wasn't really worried at all. Furthermore, this begs a question, as SSJ Kefla was stated to match the power of the Spirit Bomb from earlier, the same one Jiren pushed back with his glare, and the same one SSJB Kaioken x20 Goku tanked when he had full stamina. Master Roshi only made his statement after Kefla was going to release all of her ki. Before, Goku was effortlessly knocking her around, and at one point he could even send her flying with just a roar. Whis also said that Goku couldn't utilize Ultra Instinct fully when switching to attack, heavily implying that if he had been at his best, he would have effortlessly one-shot Kefla to begin with. However, it is likely she is extremely close to him in power. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2